It Never Happened
by V2001
Summary: Edythe and Beau's story continued with the ending of the original Twilight, with one small twist: Edythe doesn't leave, but her family does. Beau struggles as he tries to be friends with Edythe and Jules, and the ever-looming threat of the vengeful vampire - Victor - doesn't make things any easier...
1. Prologue: The Dream

**It Never Happened**

 **By Vengeance 208**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or settings – this is a non-profit piece of work and falls under fair use.**

 **Author's Note: This is not just a 'New Moon' remake with the genders swapped; it aims to be different from NM (New Moon) – though obviously with some similarities. In some ways, I found the start of New Moon (and thus the entire plot) slightly weird, I always thought that Edward's reaction to Bella being injured by Jasper was unrealistic. I reckon something less harsh is in order; so, I am going to try and remedy that (using Beau and Edythe).**

 **The book begins after the events of Visser 2315's alternate Life and Death ending, which you can read on this site. It's basically the original Twilight ending, ported over to Life and Death.**

 **Now enjoy...**

The wolf was about the size of a small car, illuminated only by the light from the moon above; a bright crimson sphere hanging overhead. It was russet in colour and shrouded in shadow from the thick canopy of trees obscuring the moon's rays. The wolf growled softly, though stood still, facing me – seemingly relaxed. A branch snapped, and I felt the air whip the side of my face. I looked around at what a second before had been nothing – and saw Edythe.

The wolf snarled harshly at the appearance of the vampire, a sound like a meat grinder. Its lips pulled up, exposing vicious teeth – teeth that looked like they could tear through even Edythe's hardened skin. The animal's eyes were locked on the new threat, ignoring me completely. There was a blur of movement and Edythe was suddenly in front of me, her posture rigid, muscles tense.

"Edy-" I started to say, alarmed.

"Back away Beau," she interrupted in a hiss, her voice tight, the stress leaking through – though she tried to hide it.

"When you get out of sight, run."

Barely a second after she had finished speaking, the animal began to advance – snarling louder. I stood still, rooted to the spot frozen with fear.

"Go Beau," Edythe shouted – now not even bothering to hide her panic.

My slow retreat turned into a full sprint away from the animal; I ran out of the clearing and into the densely-packed trees. My breath ragged, my heart already pounding; I was too scared to worry about whether I would trip. I sounded loud in the silence of the wood, my footsteps crashed through the forest as I ran. Suddenly a scream pierced my ears, a scream that was beautiful, a high elegant sound – even as it expressed intolerable agony.

 **Author's Note: Hello readers, thank you for taking the time out of your day to read the first chapter of my Fanfiction. It aims to be a continuation of Life and Death with the original Twilight's ending (for the gender-swapped characters of course). It will not, however, be a simple "New Moon Re-imagined", there's already an excellent Fan Fiction by Visser2315 to cover that.**

 **All feedback is appreciated (I can't promise to read all of it but I'll try). If you think my writing is poor, or inconsistent please let me know. I want to try and capture the characters the way Stephanie envisioned them, please let me know if you think I've made ANY errors, or the characters seem OOC (out of character).**

 **If you do give critical feedback, make sure it is polite. Advice and examples of where I go wrong/ what I could improve are always appreciated. I think that I struggle the most with character dialogue (keeping it in-character).**

 **-Thanks**

 **-Have a Nice Day**

 **-V**

 **-Updated 28/01/18**

 **Fixed minor errors and improved the Author's Note.**


	2. Chapter I: The Party

**Chapter I: The Party**

I awoke rudely to a blaring alarm, covered in a thin layer of sweat from the nightmare. I swatted wildly at the ringing clock — knocking it off my bedside desk and onto the floor. It kept ringing. The red letters shone out of the display: it was eight AM, September the thirteenth. I groaned and rolled back over — pulling the pillow over my head as I attempted to shut out the obnoxious wailing. It was my birthday. The worst day of the year. For most people, an eighteenth birthday would be great, the world went from seeing you as a child to accepting you as a man: you could vote, you could marry, and you didn't need your parent's permission for anything anymore.

But then, I wasn't most people.

All through the summer, I'd been dreading this day. I was now — as of today — a year older than Edythe.I knew, rationally, that it wasn't really a big deal, that nobody would even be able to tell. But I would. I knew, from now on, that every day I spent as a human I was moving further and further from Edythe.

I cast my mind ahead. Eventually I would be an old man, ugly and withered, whilst Edythe remained 17. That wasn't fair. I mean, I'd accepted that I'd never look like I belonged with Edythe, but I didn't want people thinking I was her grandfather.

I dragged my body out of the bed and picked my alarm clock off the floor. In the bathroom, I raked a comb through my tangled hair. My reflection in the mirror was still the same, I don't know what I'd expected — to bulk out overnight? I ran down the stairs, late from lying in bed and scoffed a granola bar down. Thankfully Charlie had already left by the time I had gotten up and he wasn't there to wish me a happy birthday. My presents lay on the table though, along with a small stack of cards. I ignored both; even if I had wanted to open them, there wasn't time.

As soon as I opened the door I was face-to-face with Edythe. As usual, her appearance dazzled me. She dimpled as she took in my dishevelled form.

"So, as discussed — I am not to wish you a happy birthday?" Though her tone was formal, there was a hint of humour in her voice.

"Correct." I tried to imitate the cadence in her tone. Unsuccessfully. I guess you could only speak like that if you were from another century.

"I just thought I'd check, I was under the impression that most people actually liked to celebrate on their birthday."

I grumbled incoherently in response as I walked round to the driver's side of my truck, pretending not to notice Edythe's confused expression. Realisation dawned on her a split second later.

"We can't go to school in _that_!"

I arched an eyebrow at her. "Well, it is my Birthday".

She grumbled something about the ancient Chevy's suspension. I scowled.

"If it's not good enough for you — walk to school."

She looked surprised for a second, before bursting into laughter. "Someone's irritable today … Besides, I could probably walk to school faster than you could drive this thing."

I ignored her, opening the door and climbing in. Edythe groaned before easily springing into the passenger seat in a movement that wasn't entirely natural.

"Archie wanted to come with me this morning you know, they're all very excited."

"Oh," I looked at her surprised, and, despite myself, touched. Then I came to my senses. "It doesn't change anything. I am not celebrating my Birthday!"

She shrugged, an easy smile spreading across her face. "Try telling Archie that."

I growled under my breath and started the vehicle. The engine roared to life startling me — I'd forgotten how loud it was. It had been a while since I'd used my truck. I was too used to Edythe's Volvo. Edythe fiddled with the knobs on the stereo as I drove, complaining about the poor audio.

The school parking lot was almost full. There was only one vacant spot. And Edythe's family were parked next to it. A beaming Archie was there, standing next to the car, carrying a bundle of items. They looked like presents.

My mood soured further.

I turned to Edythe, she smiled slightly at my expression, but then became abruptly serious. "Please _try_ and enjoy yourself. You'll only have this day once."

She began leaning towards me, her eyes burning liquid gold. Her lips pressed softly against mine as she gently held my face in her cold, ivory hands.

A grinning Archie rapped on the window and I jumped backwards in surprise. Edythe scowled at him as she slid away from me and opened the door.

"Happy birthday man," he said — before I'd even fully got out of my car. "What are you going to do first, join the army or go skydiving?"

Archie, bouncing on the balls of his feet, practically shoved a present at me.

"I don't know if the military is a good career choice for you, Beau," Edythe said. She sounded concerned.

I shot Archie an angry glare. "I know, don't worry — Archie's just being stupid. I'm not a total moron."

Then I realised that she was probably just humouring him.

She laughed softly, in her high trilling way, and I felt my mood lift fractionally.

"You know Edy, the reason Beau doesn't want to celebrate his birthday is because he's one year older than you."

I stared at him in surprise. And then embarrassment. Familiar ugly red marks climbed up my neck. So much for the man code; friends weren't supposed to rat each other out like that. Edythe squeezed my hand with her cold fingers, and scowled at Archie.

"It's only a year Beau," she soothed, "no one will be able to tell the difference anyway."

I nodded mutely as Archie shifted, uncomfortable under Edythe's glare.

"Anyway, we don't want to be late for class — Beau can't get a detention on his own birthday." Her voice sounded slightly strained.

"Aww, but what about these," Archie held up the bundle of presents.

"You can give them to him after school.

Archie gave a disappointed pout, but said nothing.

We waited outside class, these days we had almost all our lessons together. Edythe had somehow used her powers of persuasion to wangle a new timetable out of the admin department. I wasn't going to complain. We sat at the back of the room, next to each other. No one gave us funny looks anymore, they were used to it. When we'd first started dating we'd been the gossip of the school: mainly because Edythe was incredibly beautiful; I was way out of my league (and I knew it). But also because she'd acted cool and stand-offish towards _all_ guys that had tried to approach her in the past — even when they had been good-looking. Of course, she was also incredibly wealthy, and I knew — if I would let her — Edythe would have me driving a red Ferrari, decked out with all the latest designer gear and eating out at restaurants every night.

I'd been raised frugally from kindergarten. Renee had never earned much money, being a single mom and raising a child. She also didn't have the best financial sense — or sense period. I hadn't got much pocket money as a child, and I quickly realised that I was going to need to save big if I wanted to do anything with it. At the start of high school, I'd began hoarding money away for college. Things improved marginally when I moved to Forks and started living with Charlie, as a Chief of Police he earned more than my mom. But the idea of being spoiled just wasn't natural to me. It made me uncomfortable. And I didn't think that it had anything to do with a 'male-related desire for self-sufficiency' — as Edythe sometimes called it — or even my made-up 'man code'. Even if I Edythe was the man and I was the woman, I was pretty sure I wouldn't be able to allow money to be spent on me — it just wasn't who I was. Besides, Edythe had already saved my life twice. The idea of her doing more for me made me cringe.

The morning was over quickly and before I knew it I was in the cafeteria. We sat at our usual table, near the back of the hall, maintaining a small distance from the majority of the students. It felt more natural to be closer to them now that the older Cullen's — Jessamine, Royal, and Eleanor — had all graduated.

Archie had recovered his excitement from earlier. "Hey Beau," he said as soon as I'd sat down, "how about you come over to ours tonight for a little, celebration? It'll be wicked dude, we'll have a disco, plenty of cake and —"

"Sorry I can't, I've got English homework. For tomorrow."

Archie appeared mystified. He glanced at Edythe. "English homework?"

"Yep, the class has to watch _Romeo and Juliet_ for tomorrow," Edythe supplied.

Archie laughed. "And how many guys does she think are actually going to do that! Edythe, as Beau's girlfriend, you can't let him torture himself like that! Just tell him what happens, or write him an answer."

"As immoral as that may be" — Edythe laughed — "I see your point." She turned to me, her amber eyes sparkling.

I was not pleased with the direction the conversation was headed. "It's okay, I don't mind watching the play, I'll probably enjoy it anyway."

Archie stared, shocked and then folded his arms — starting to look a little annoyed. "Look dude, we can do this with or without your cooperation, either way, you will be —"

"Relax," Edythe said, her face bright with mischief. "It's Beau's birthday, he can watch the movie if he wants to."

I beamed up at her, hoping my relief wasn't too obvious. Archie however, looked livid.

"Traitor," he growled. Edythe held up her hand; stopping him.

"And then," she continued, "after the film I'll bring him round at … let's say seven-thirty. That'll give you plenty of time to get everything ready."

Archie's smile was instantly back in place as I trained my best glare on Edythe. She smiled back at me, feigning ignorance. Her arm snaked around my waist; smooth and icy, even through the material of my shirt.

The afternoon passed swiftly after lunch. It started to rain as we walked towards the parking lot, the water drizzled out of the sky in an unrelenting hail. Archie handed Edythe the presents he'd been dying to give me with a triumphant grin. He probably didn't trust my coordination, not that I could blame him. She made sure the wrapping wasn't wet before placing them on the dashboard of my truck. Then, she walked round to the driver side. Archie had gone home to set-up for the party. Somehow, I knew it would be more like a royal ball than a birthday party.

"You're really going to willingly drive my truck? I didn't think I'd ever see the day."

She smiled in response. "Well, someone's got to make sure you go to this party they're planning,"

"It is my birthday you know."

"Ah, but I thought we were pretending that it wasn't your birthday," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah well, I want to drive. Unless you want to help me get out of Archie's 'celebration'?"

Edythe's smile was slightly apologetic as she walked round to the passenger door. "Not a chance; Archie would never forgive me."

Well so much for that plan.

I shook my head before ducking down into the driver's seat. "Seat-belt," I said sternly. She looked at me like I was mad, "Beau, if there was a crash I can assure you –" she started.

"Seat-belt," I repeated. She huffed, and rolled her eyes but strapped herself in.

Edythe fiddled with my radio again as I drove. "I don't think I've ever seen reception this bad," she mused. I wasn't in a particularly great mood: I had presents to open from Charlie when I got back and, I was annoyed about Archie's over-the-top plans.

"Well, if you wanted to listen to music, maybe you should have gone home with Archie,"

Edythe looked up at me and I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

It was still raining when we arrived in my drive. "Well, don't you want to take your presents inside and open them there?" Edythe prompted.

"Not really," I muttered eyeing the gifts from Archie on the dashboard.

"Beau," she sighed frustrated. "You should be in a good mood, this is supposed to be one of the best days of your life,"

"Not that you'd know, you haven't had a birthday since 1918." I retorted, not in the mood for another lecture. Edythe just ignored me, picking up the presents and put them on her lap.

"Stay still Beau," she said suddenly. I obliged as she slowly leaned in and – being careful not to hurt me – cupped my face in her marble hands and softly pressed her lips to mine. My surroundings disappeared as I melted into her, the kiss driving all thoughts from my head. "So, how about we go open some presents?" she murmured softly. I mumbled incoherently in response, not paying attention to what she was saying. I focused my efforts on deepening the kiss – pushing myself closer against her – inhaling deep lungfuls of her scent. Then it was over. Gently but firmly, Edythe began to pull away. Her eyes were wild and her jaw clenched with restraint – I couldn't tell if she was breathing. Then, unexpectedly, she laughed and reached to brush a stray lock of hair from my forehead, leaving behind a lingering icy mark.

Edythe opened the passenger door and picked the gifts up from off her lap. She was at the door and inside the house in a blur. I followed her into my kitchen. On the table, Edythe had set the presents from Archie alongside the ones Charlie had left out before he'd gone out to work in the morning. She sat back in her chair, looking at me expectantly. I sat down opposite her and grabbed the nearest present, tearing the wrapper off. It was a camera. I couldn't really complain – it wasn't a bad gift. I pulled it up and quickly snapped a picture of Edythe before I lost my nerve. "See, you're enjoying yourself already. Birthdays really aren't as bad as you make them out to be Beau." Her voice was a mixture of amusement and frustration.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty cool. At least it has an actual use."

Edythe looked perfect in the picture – too perfect; out of place in my average home. I couldn't help but think she would disappear. Her radiant face beamed out of the screen, lightening the boring backdrop.

She handed me the next present. It was a leather bound photo-book from my mom – obviously meant for putting my photos in.

By now I was impatient to start the film, Charlie would probably be back quite soon and I wanted some time alone with Edythe. She saw me looking towards the door of the sitting room and guessed what I wanted. Her mouth flickered into a smile, as she set my presents aside. "Come on then, let's go watch an overrated romance."

I tore the wrapping from the box and slotted the disk into the player where it whirred into life, the colours dancing across the screen of the TV. Edythe sat on the sofa, remote in hand. She turned, draping her legs across mine. I could feel the ice where her body touched mine, easily seeping through my thin trousers. I pressed play and tried to focus on the film as it began; we were studying _Romeo and Juliet_ at school. I tried to line-up the events of the play in my head as Romeo appeared on-screen.

"I never did care for Romeo," said Edythe – interrupting my train of thought. "In fact, I always found him to be rather pathetic."

I glanced over at her, feeling my eyes narrow slightly. Romeo had never been my favourite character but as a guy, I felt like I had to defend him; wasn't he supposed to be the ultimate 'Knight in shining armour', the one all the girls swooned over? "What's wrong with him?" I asked, curious despite myself.

"Well, first of all there's that other girl – Rosaline. Surprisingly quick to change the identity of his true love, isn't he? And then there's his obvious lack of common sense: killing the cousin of his new wife – you would've thought he'd have seen the trouble that would cause. Not to mention that he's a cradle robber: Juliet was only thirteen."

Things were starting to heat up between the Capulet's and the Montague's. I found myself getting annoyed at Edythe's criticism. "It's just a film, you're not meant to take it seriously you know." I glanced at Edythe out of the corner of my eye, her gaze was focused entirely on me. "Aren't you even going to watch the movie?" I asked, exasperated. Edythe's eyes sparkled with mirth, amused at the obvious annoyance in my tone.

"No," she said, not embarrassed in the slightest, "I'm going to watch you."

I felt the familiar, embarrassing, red splotches crawl up my neck and I turned back to the screen – unsure how to respond. A cool arm slid around my waist. Automatically, my arm wrapped around her slender shoulders. I wondered if Archie was right when he'd said none of the guys would watch the film. If so, I felt bad for them – it was a good date movie.

Edythe was silent from then on, and I found myself getting sucked back into the film. I got a little emotional when Romeo heard of his lover's death; entering the crypt where she lay with a vial of poison. "Romeo's idiocy on display once again," Edythe said; her voice breaking my immersion once again."He should have made absolutely certain she was dead first."

"Well, he did try," I pointed out, playing devil's advocate. "She was still. And not breathing. What was he meant to think?"

Edythe's arm was still wrapped around my waist, unnaturally still as she thought. She shifted to face me, her face suddenly serious. "Well, I don't know – I suppose his conclusion was reasonable." Her eyes darted quickly to the window, and then back to me. "I must admit though, I envy them a bit here."

I stared at her intense expression, confused. "Why, because they both died tragic deaths due to an entirely avoidable misunderstanding?"

She laughed, the soft sound oddly like music.

"No. I mean how easily they could die when they chose to. All Romeo needed was a little vial of liquid, and Juliet, a small dagger."

I scrutinised her face, not really understanding what she meant. "Yeah, what of it?" I asked, trying to sound casual. Edythe was still smiling, but it looked forced – like her teeth were clamped together.

"I had to think about it once," she said softly. "Dying, or whatever it is vampires do, isn't so easy. You remember the extremities Carine went to when she tried to kill herself?"

I nodded mutely, the film forgotten. My brain felt numb as I struggled to consider her words. Slowly, I recovered: "Wait, what do you mean, you had to think about it once?" I spoke slowly, my voice sounded to me as though it was underwater.

"Well, after you were captured by Joss", she spat the name, "obviously we were all determined to save you but, in the back of my mind, I was preparing for the worst. If you died, I knew – for certain – that I'd follow." She broke off from her revery then, glancing at me; gauging my reaction to her words.

I wasn't really paying much attention to what my face was doing though; my mind was in Phoenix. The ballet room where a sadistic vampire stood over me with crimson eyes, the gash of teeth in her mouth dripping with blood – my blood. She'd grinned as she snapped my leg and broken my ribs, and then – when I was already writhing in agony – she'd tried to turn me. I glanced down at the crescent-shaped scar at the tip of my finger, the only visible mark from that day, though it would be forever etched into my brain. Impossible to forget.

I blinked, returning my concentration to what Edythe was saying. "The only problem was, I wasn't really sure of how to do it – I knew none of my family would help me. I thought maybe I could go to the Volturi. Do something to provoke them."

"The Volturi." My voice was hoarse. "Who are they?"

"The Volturi are an old powerful family, like vampiric royalty I suppose. They make and enforce the laws that vampires live by. They ensure that Vampires remain undetected by humans. Anyone who breaks their laws is punished. Harshly, swiftly and decisively. Carine lived with them briefly in Italy in her early years, before she settled in America. Do you remember the story, the painting – the Italian one – with Carine and the others?"

I nodded mutely.

I would never forget the first time I'd visited the Cullens' house – a huge white mansion hidden in the woods, built next to a small stream – or the room where Carine kept a wall of paintings, illustrating her life. The most vivid painting of all depicted Carine's time in Italy. Though the painting was hundreds of years old, Carine remained unchanged.

Edythe continued. "The four other figures in the painting, are the Volturi. Sulpicia, Marcus, Athenodora and little Mele-"

Maybe I should have found it cute, or romantic or something, but instead, I snapped.

"Look, this isn't some romance movie Edythe! You can't just go and kill yourself. Think of how devastated Carine and Earnest would be."

She met my gaze steadily.

"I have carefully considered. Without you, the world would lose all meaning to me." She replied, her eyes burning with intensity, her face tortured. "You are the most important thing in my life. Ever. You can't imagine the pain I would feel if you ceased to exist."

My anger abruptly vanished to be replaced with fear. Fear that someday – even after I was gone – Edythe might not exist. "Yeah, well what if something happened to you? Would you want me to go and pull a Romeo?"

Her expression became pained, "well, no." She admitted, "but you're wasting your time thinking about that because nothing will happen to you." Her face hardened. "I won't let it."

I didn't really know what to say to that, I was still trying to wrap my head around the conversation.

She grinned, showing her dimples. "Good news. Charlie's home, with pizza."

I snorted, "Ha, you don't even eat food."

She smiled primly. "Well, as it's your Birthday, I think I might make an exception,"

I arched my eyebrows in surprise: I'd only seen Edythe eat food once, when I'd first seen her, in the school cafeteria.

"Hey kids." Charlie bumbled in then, staggering through the door as he struggled to hold the pizza boxes and fit through the narrow hallway. Then Edythe was there, easily taking all three boxes and gliding into the kitchen. Charlie smiled at her appreciatively.

"Cheers Edythe, those boxes sure are awkward to carry."

She dimpled at him and I tried not to laugh as his face went blank. He looked away from her – to me – and gestured to the pizza "I figured you could do with a break from cooking on your Birthday."

"Thanks dad. You really didn't have to you know."

Charlie looked embarrassed, "Of course I did, you're eighteen now," then he added, almost as an afterthought, "and this is your first birthday with me." He quickly rushed to change the subject. "Anyway, I got three boxes – Edythe, I know you don't normally eat with us but I wondered if you might today? It is Beau's birthday after all."

Edythe laughed, glancing at me. "Don't worry Charlie, we've already had this discussion. I will most definitely be eating tonight." Edythe fixed her gaze on me. "Beau will only be eighteen once."

Charlie smiled and reclined into his chair as we all ate. I watched Edythe eat; it was a rarity. She ate the whole pizza without comment.

"Do you mind if I snatch Beau for the evening?" Edythe asked once we were done eating. I felt a small spark of hope, perhaps Charlie saw birthdays as stay-at-home family affairs.

"Sure, the Mariners are playing Sox tonight, so I won't really be much company."

My optimism disappeared. I tried to hide my disappointment.

"If you guys are doing something fun take your camera. You know Renee, she'll be wanting your pictures quicker than you can take 'em." He reached down and tossed me the camera, a bad move to try with me. It flew towards me and bounced off my arm, heading for the floor where it would break into a thousand pieces. Luckily, Edythe quickly reached down and grabbed it before it hit the linoleum.

"Nice save," Charlie nodded appreciatively, "say hi to Archie for me will you."

"Sure," I replied. Charlie loved Archie, after my accident last spring Archie had been really supportive – stepping in to help with all the tasks Charlie couldn't do, like helping me shower.

"The game starts in a minute, I better get moving. So you kids have fun tonight, go wild – I don't care – it's a special occasion." He stood up and walked into the living room. Edythe gave me a triumphant smile and pulled me down the hall towards the door.

Edythe let me drive to her house without protesting, and said nothing about my speed.

"So, where're the complaints?" I asked.

She smiled in response. "Well, I appreciate that you're not moaning about Archie's plans, so I thought I'd return the favour. But, on the subject of cars," she suddenly became more animated, "You know what'd suit you, Beau? A nice little Audi Coupe, very quiet, lots of power …"

"My truck is perfectly fine," I interrupted.

"Ha, this old thing barely does fifty," she said smiling teasingly. Her face became serious, "can you do me a favour?"

I was immediately guarded, "What?"

"Well, the last _real_ birthday any of us celebrated was Eleanor's in 1935, so if you could just pretend to enjoy it – let Archie and the others have their fun." She paused. "I'll make sure they don't go overboard."

When she put it like that, coupled with her scorching gaze, as usual – I couldn't deny her.

"I guess," I allowed.

She smiled brilliantly at me, her teeth flashing like pearls. I had to look away to stop myself driving off the road.

"But in return, well, it's not really a favour … more a clarification."

She focused on me, curious. "Go on,"

It came out in an angry rush – not at all how I'd wanted it to. "You'd better not have spent any money on my Birthday present, or I'll take it back."

She laughed."I'd say that's more of a threat than a clarification. Don't worry, I haven't spent a dime," she promised sincerely.

I blinked in surprise. "Oh, right. I wasn't expecting that, " I admitted.

For a while, there was a pleasant quiet, broken in places by the comforting rumble of the Chevy.

"Oh yes, I should probably clarify. When I said my family are excited about your birthday, I meant _all_ of them."

I frowned."But I thought Royal and Eleanor were on holiday?"

She sighed."Well they were but Eleanor really wanted to be here, even Royal couldn't persuade her."

I shuddered slightly at the thought of Royal; if it was up to me he definitely wouldn't be invited to my birthday. But, then again, if it was up to me, we wouldn't be celebrating my birthday. Royal was, well, _Royal_ : built like a football star, thickly muscled with perfect hair. He was a thousand times more attractive than I would ever be. And, for some reason, unknown to me, he absolutely loathed me.

Edythe seemed to pick up on my anxiety, she covered my hand with hers. "Don't worry," she murmured, "he'll be on his best behaviour."

"And if he's not?" I whispered – I couldn't help myself.

"He won't try anything with me around. I don't fight fair, remember?" She grinned. "If I were you I'd be more worried about Archie."

I found the turning easily for once, it was illuminated by a bright neon glow. Dread coiled in my stomach, I hoped Archie hadn't gone _too_ wild. Of course, he had. Huge spotlights had been attached to the front of the house, beaming down on my truck, lanterns and lights hung off the house, a happy glow emanated from all windows, burning out into the night. A black and red carpet had been laid out, leading up to the porch of the house. It reminded me of those carpets you see the President walk down on TV. I parked the truck and sighed audibly. "Please, kill me now."

Edythe looked amused."Beau, do try to cheer up. This is supposed to be a celebration you know." Her expression became a little more sympathetic "Admittedly, I didn't expect them to go quite as far as this but, you know Archie."

"Sure," I muttered, "easy for you to say. You don't have an obstinate party thrown in your honour."

She reached across and pressed her ear to my heart, inhaling deeply, then her hands gently cupped my face and her lips locked against mine. Then she tore away from me, blurring back into her seat, a contented smile on her face. "Come on Beau," she coaxed, opening the door. "Nothing will happen. No-one will attack you on your birthday: Archie would kill them just for ruining his plans."

I nodded feeling a little dazed. I stepped out of the truck and Edythe slowly lead me up the stairs. I darted ahead, trying to open the door for her, but – of course – she got there first. The Cullen's stood in the hall, just inside the door, waiting for me.

I jumped back in surprise, right into Edythe. "Happy Birthday, Beau!" they chorused and my neck felt hot, the red splotches betraying my nerves. The living room had been overhauled, gone was the piano – and in its place stood a large mahogany table, and placed upon it, a beautifully styled, almost ornate, chocolate cake. A grand chandelier hung from the ceiling, projecting light around the room. Scented candles were fixed to the walls – permeating the room with a fresh, nice-smelling odour.

It was even worse than I'd thought it would be.

Edythe sensed my reaction and squeezing my hand encouragingly. Her parents stood closest to the entrance, Earnest and Carine, as impossibly youthful as ever. To my surprise, Carine slowly approached, and carefully hugged me, mindful not to crush me with her enhanced strength. When she'd released me, Earnest came over and shook my hand, his face slightly embarrassed, "Sorry Beau," Earnest said. "Archie just wouldn't stop."

Eleanor and Royal stood slightly behind them, Eleanor cracked a big grin when I looked at her.

"Hey kid," she exclaimed, slapping me a little too hard on the back, I wheezed. "I don't know what I was expecting now you're eighteen an' all but don't worry, you're just the same as ever."

"Gee, thanks." I grumbled, but honestly, I was happy to see her – Eleanor was like an older sister to me, obnoxious and annoying at times, but we got on. Royal stood next to her and although he didn't look pleased to see me, at least he wasn't glaring. He nodded to me in respect. "Happy Birthday," he said, his rich, deep voice easily carrying to my ears.

"Err, thanks," I stuttered awkwardly. The room was filled with a brief, almost stunned silence before Eleanor exchanged a glance with Archie and winked.

"I'll be back in a minute, I've just got something to take care of … " With that, she walked down past me towards my truck.

Archie darted forward then, his eyes sparkling with excitement, teeth glinting in the low light. "Hey, I think it's time for presents man," he said, a little forcefully – as if worried I'd object – not that I could of course. Without waiting for a response, he shoved a stack of presents into my arms. I set them down carefully and picked up the first one. I was surprised. It was so light, it actually felt empty. There was a small silver bow tied to the top. The name tag said it was a joint present, from Eleanor, Jessamine, and Royal. Finding myself inexplicably nervous for some reason, I hesitantly tore off the paper and opened the white box …

To find nothing. Thin air. My eyes narrowed, maybe this was Royal's idea of a joke …

"It's a stereo for your truck," Jessamine supplied helpfully on seeing my confused face.

Royal offered me a small smile and I heard a loud laugh, that sounded suspiciously like Eleanor's, ring out from somewhere behind me "Eleanor's installing it for you now."

"Thanks guys. That's great," and I was surprised to find myself being genuine; my truck's radio wasn't amazing.

Archie was grinning like a madman now, barely able to control himself. "The next one's from Edy and me." The words came in a rush. "You'd better like it, Edythe forced me to listen to your stupid rule." He sniffed and I looked at Edythe for confirmation – she nodded encouragingly.

"We didn't spend a dime," she said, her expression oddly tender. Again I was unexpectedly filled with nervous anticipation, I didn't quite know why – I was only opening a present. Then again, Archie would kill me if I didn't like it.

At that moment Eleanor returned, moving from my truck to stand next to Royal in a movement so quick it didn't exist. "Just finished," she said by way of explanation. "No way was I gonna miss this."

I carefully peeled the wrapping off the present, feeling a little uncomfortable under the intense scrutiny, it was small in size, and very thin. I wondered briefly how it was possible that they hadn't spent any money. I slipped my finger beneath a slit in the paper and pulled back, my hand slipped slightly and the tip of my finger caught the edge, cutting the skin.

"Oops," I mumbled, eyeing the finger warily as blood beaded out of the small gap. I really was an idiot.

It happened so fast I missed it. I stood still; examining my hand, dimly aware that I was still holding the present limply in one hand.

" _No!_ "

Edythe's shout jerked me out of my daze, my mind felt like it had been electrocuted. My head snapped up and I saw a pale blur slam into my chest, a millisecond later I felt the impact. The air was driven from my lungs and I was hurled back into the table, crushing the cake and sending the elaborate glasses and fancy plates hurling onto the floor.

Stunned, I lay spread-eagled on the table amid the remains of the brutalised cake and shattered crockery. My vision took a second to focus, Jessamine – quiet, careful, afraid-of-hurting-me, Jessamine — crouched above me, her face contorted into an animal snarl, eyes wide with hunger. A set of small arms were wrapped around her waist, Edythe's arms, corded with muscle, straining as they struggled to hold Jessamine in place.

She broke free.

Lunging forward with an outstretched hand, her nails raked across my chest, tearing through my thin shirt and lightly digging into my skin before she was suddenly jerked back by Eleanor, like a dog on a leash, and pulled from the room.

Even so, I could still feel those ravenous, demonic eyes locked on me.

I stared ahead dumbly in shock, not really knowing what else to do. Then the pain hit me and I looked down at the mix of cake, chocolate and glass sharps that I'd landed in, and saw countless little cuts oozing blood. A ragged gash had been torn in my shirt and there were three distinct scratch marks on the skin of my chest where Jessamine had clawed me.

So it was, lying in a pool of cake and blood, that I raised my eyes dimly to find them peering at the beautiful, surreal faces of six starved vampires …

 **Author** **'s Note: Let me know what you thought of the chapter, if you have any criticism, especially about the characters not being in-character, please let me know in a review or PM – I think it's important that I nail the** _ **feel**_ **of the main characters. I can** **'t guarantee that I'll always reply, but I'll try.**

 **I cut out all the** **"introductory repeats" – the term I give to old pieces of information in a novel (or series) that are re-told to the reader. Usually, this is done so that new readers of the series, who did not read the books chronologically, can understand what is going on. I think that Introductory repeats are clunky and weigh the writing down so I skipped them. Besides if you're reading Fanfiction I don't think it's unreasonable for me to expect you to know most of the information anyway.**

 **Feel free to use this website: Ficsave to download my (and anyone else** **'s) fan fiction, it will be downloaded in the specified format for your e-reader.**

 **-Thanks**

 **-Have a Nice Day**

 **-V**

 **-Posted 14/09/17**

 **-Updated 17/09/17**

 **I changed a few errors that were (rightly) pointed out to me by a guest reviewer:**

 **Archie has a bald head**

 **You can** **'t drink in America until you're 21 (duh, dunno how I missed that)**

 **Some terminology I thought was American was actually British. E.g: Lounge, canteen.**

 **-Updated 31/10/17**

 **I have updated the chapter (again), after more valid feedback, from another reviewer.**

 **Removed Archie changing his plans due to the rain, as a reviewer pointed out, he could predict the rain so he wouldn** **'t be annoyed with it.**

 **Changed all cases of** **'mum' to 'mom' (don't know how I missed that :\\).**

 **Tweaked the text grammatically her and there, adding and changing a few words and punctuation – nothing serious.**

 **-Updated 22/12/18**

 **I have made some minor edits, as I ported the writing over to Scrivener - a new writing program.**

 **-Updated 26/06/19**

 **Minor edits.**

' **my self' has been changed to 'myself'.**


	3. Chapter II: Injuries

**Chapter II: Injuries**

Carine was the only one who stayed calm. Centuries of experience resisting the temptation of human blood allowed her to approach me easily. Her authoritative voice cut through the panic.

"Eleanor, take Jessamine outside."

Her face serious for once, Eleanor hauled a still snarling Jessamine away from the scene. Blood marred her pale white hand from where she'd managed to graze me with her nails. Edythe crouched low over me, her eyes never leaving Jessamine's, her face white as bone. She was unnaturally still, and I knew she wasn't breathing. Royal, his face tight with anger, shot a hard – almost accusatory – glare at me. Edythe growled at him, a low warning sound that tore out of her throat. I shivered. Royal turned and helped Eleanor wrestle Jessamine through the door.

Earnest's kind face was lined with sorrow. "I'm so sorry Beau," he said quietly. His voice was tight with emotion. Then he turned and followed the others outside.

Carine turned to look at Edythe, still crouched over me. "Edythe," she said quietly, "will you let me?" Carine waited for what seemed like an eternity, as Edythe finally relaxed her rigid posture, and nodded sharply. Carine knelt beside me, her inhuman form surrounded by the ruins of my birthday cake, and a small smattering of blood.

My blood.

I screamed as the pain hit me. It hurt. A lot. My torso felt like someone had dragged knives across it – there were three long deep scratches, ragged tracks torn into the skin. My arm tingled a little; it was still numb from the shock – the damage to my body wasn't as severe there – and the feeling was dead. Countless sparkling shards of glass were embedded in my arm, they glinted red, ruby red – like precious jewels.

Carine gently fed me a tablet, presumably a painkiller.

"Here Carine," Archie said, and I jumped; I'd thought we were alone.

Archie handed her a long strip of bandage. She shook her head.

"There's too much glass in the wound, it'll have to be picked out before we can cover it."

I felt nauseous. I always got sick at the smell of my own blood, something Edythe had laughed about. She wasn't laughing now. Her mouth was pressed into a thin line, her knuckles were clenched tightly, the pale blue veins standing out against the white of her skin.

"Beau," Carlisle said softly, "Do you want to do this here or at the hospital?"

"Here," I rasped. If I went to the hospital, there'd be no way to keep it from Charlie.

"I'll get your medical bag," Archie said. "Beau's chest will need some stitches."

Carine looked at Edythe, "Let's take him to the kitchen table." Edythe effortlessly lifted me, making sure not to jolt me, whilst Carine pressed a towel against my arm, staunching the flow of blood. Edythe still hadn't spoken. Her face was filled with silent, simmering fury. I stared up at it searchingly. She barely seemed to register my gaze.

"How are you doing Beau?" Carine asked and my gaze snapped up to meet hers. Edythe leaned forward – her intense expression focused on me. "I'm good." I thought my voice was relatively steady considering what I'd been through.

Edythe was looking away from me now.

Archie reappeared next to us, Carine's black bag was already placed on the table, next to a small bright black desk light. Edythe lowered me down carefully onto the table, on top of a white protective sheet.

The surface of the table pressed against my back. Hard. Cold. And unyielding. Like Joss. Like Jessamine.

Jessamine had attacked me. _Jessamine._

Suddenly, I was afraid.

I'd thought Jessamine had been under control. I'd thought she was my friend. I realised then that I'd never really taken Edythe's warnings seriously. I began to quiver helplessly, my body moving beyond my control. Edythe's gaze snapped back to mine, her expression panicked. "Carine, do something—"

"Don't worry. He's going into shock. It's a typical response. He'll be unconscious soon."

Some blurry, distant part of my mind registered her words. I remembered Port Angeles. The bullets. The car, a silver shiny Volvo. I was disconnected, vaguely I saw Carine start working on my chest. I registered the dull pain as her needle threaded through my skin. But it felt surreal like it wasn't happening to me. Then I lost conscious

I awoke feeling bad. Beneath my shirt, my chest was covered with a bandage. Small drops of blood marred the white protective sheet on the table, giving the air a faintly metallic smell. Edythe was still stood next to me, holding my hand tightly in hers – not breathing.

Archie stood at the end of the table, next to my feet.

I tried to make my tone deliberately casual. "Why don't you go, Edythe? Take a breath of fresh air – Carine can take care of me."

Edythe growled at me, a low sound that ripped out of her throat. Carine shot her a concerned glance.

"How dare you," she hissed – in that tone that she only took when she was really annoyed with me – "you have just been attacked by my sister, a member of my family, and now you expect me to just 'take a breath of fresh air'!" Her voice became shriller as she spoke and by the end she was almost screaming.

Carine chose that moment to intervene. "Well Edythe, you might as well do something useful. Beau is taken care of. Why don't you go and find Jessamine before …" Carine trailed off at the expression on Edythe's face: it was deathly cold, devoid of emotion.

"I'm sure Archie can do that," she said dismissively, not even looking at him. "I'll talk with Jessamine later."

"I suppose," Carine allowed, though her gaze was disappointed. Archie gave me a small apologetic smile, "Jessamine says she's really sorry," Archie said carefully, his gaze focused on me, "she's really annoyed with herself," his tone was almost pleading.

"And so she should be," Edythe hissed, interrupting him. "She almost killed Beau, if –"

"Edythe!" I admonished, both shocked and angry at her outburst. She fell silent then, and stared at the floor. Her fists were clenched.

I turned to Archie, "Hey," I said, "tell her as far as I'm concerned," I shot a glance at Edythe, who was still looking at the floor, "we're cool."

I didn't really know if we were or not. I'd need time to process what had happened.

Archie grinned with relief "Will do. It's just so hard for her, she's so new, she didn't mean to … it's just she couldn't stop herself and-"

"Don't worry, I get it."

Archie offered me another small smile, nodded once and then left in a smooth, superhumanly fast motion.

There was a long awkward silence, punctuated only by the soft _plink_ of Carine plucking the glass from my arm. Edythe didn't seem to notice. "Edythe," Carine said eventually, her voice soft and quiet. "Will you go and clear up the mess next door?"

"Yeah," I agreed – I knew it was a thousand times harder for Edythe to be in my presence than it was for the others – I didn't want her to suffer because of me. "Go on, it'll do you good to get some fresh air." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously as we ganged up on her, before realising it was probably best not to try and argue against both of us. "Fine," she said, tonelessly – her voice devoid of any feeling. I quailed at the sound of it. My heart leapt at her flat expression.

Silently she moved out of the door at human pace, shutting the door behind her.

My torso was numb now – thanks to Carine's surgery. Though it stopped me feeling the pain, the deadening numbness reminded me of the gash and what had happened … Jessamine's actions-.

I watched Carine's face to distract myself. Her hair shone in the focused beam of light as she worked on my arm.

14:49 26/06/19 PROOFED TO HERE

Suddenly I began to feel queasy. It was my blood. It made me sick. I'd been hoping – with everything going on – that my body would forget about that.

"Carine, I think—"

Edythe appeared, carrying a bowl. "He's going to be sick." She gave the bowl to me and then disappeared.

"Well," I sighed, half to myself. "At least I can clear a room."

Carine laughed; a relaxed sound that made me almost forget she was a vampire – in front of human blood. "It's not your fault, it could happen to anyone."

"Yeah, it _could,_ " I agreed. "But, somehow it happens to me."

She laughed again. The sound reminded me of Edythe's laughter. She was in total control of herself. There was no worry in her face. Her hands moved smoothly and carefully. They were well practised. Her breathing was even and quiet and if I hadn't been looking at her, I might've forgotten she was there.

"How do you do it?" I asked after a long pause. "I mean, even Archie and Earnest … struggle …" I trailed off. Her relaxed demeanour just didn't seem possible after all the chaos earlier, her self-control was on a totally different level to the rest of them. She didn't seem to feel the temptation at all. Though the others had abstained from human blood just as absolutely as she had, they had nowhere near the self-mastery she did.

"Years and years of practice." She answered as if it was obvious. "To be honest, I barely notice the scent of blood anymore."

"What would happen if you stopped working in the hospital? Would it be harder."

"I don't really know." She paused, considering. Then she shrugged. "I guess it might be, but I've never really felt the need for a holiday." She flashed a smile. Her teeth glinted in the light. "I enjoy my work too much."

 _Plink, plink, plink._

There seemed to be loads of glass in my arm – I wondered how big the pile was now. I was tempted to check, but I knew then I'd _really_ be sick.

"What do you enjoy so much about it?" I said. "I just don't get it. I mean, why go through the years of torture and self-denial and stuff to get to this point …"

Her eyes were molten gold in the low light. She seemed to consider her answer carefully. "Well, I suppose what I enjoy the most is when …. When my enhanced abilities allow me to save a life that otherwise couldn't have been saved. It's nice knowing that, amidst all the ruin us vampires bring, at least my existence has brought some people joy." Her expression became sad. "So many bad things have happened to you humans because of us. I want to try to atone, in the small way that I can, for the sins of my race."

I sat silently for a time, mulling over what Carine had said. She inspected the wound in my arm, making sure every last shard was gone. "So, what you mean is you're making up for something that was never your fault?"

She laughed, "yes. I'm _trying_ to attempt to make up for the sins of the rest of my race. But that's not really at the front of my mind – I just try to do the best with what I'm given, really." She shrugged. "There's no secret to it."

"That makes it sound too simple," I said. "You don't give yourself enough credit."

She laughed again at that, "Oh, Beau, I can really see why Edythe likes you."

I flushed then, the red embarrassing splotches crawling up my neck. There was a companionable silence. Carine examined my arm.

"Now, I'll just check your chest injury again. Then I'll put the bandages on. And then you'll be good to go." I nodded slowly, suddenly not trusting myself to speak.

I didn't want to think about what had happened.

"At first though. Why did you even try a different way from the rest of your kind?"

Carine shifted and smiled softly. She seemed self-conscious. "It's been a while since anyone was so interested in me." Her smile turned teasing. "Hasn't Edythe told you story already?"

I was a little surprised by her sudden reluctance

"Sorry you don't have to if you don't want to—"

She smiled, and she seemed amused. "Don't worry, it's fine."

She sighed, but I didn't think it was to do with exasperation. "Well, you know that my father was a clergyman," she said slowly, collecting her thoughts as she rubbed down the table – cleaning it with a wet gauze. "He was a hard man, with a harsh view of the world." She smiled. "I suppose you might say I rebelled against it." Carine swept up all the glass into a bowl – and I steeled myself to look. There wasn't as much as I'd imagined – the jagged edges were smeared with blood that sparkled and refracted, glistening red. "That ought to do it. I'll dispose of it later. Anyway, whilst I didn't agree with my father's interpretation of religion, I have never – in the four-hundred years I've been alive – seen anything to make me doubt the existence of God." I was surprised at the direction her explanation had taken. I hadn't been expecting her to start with religion, although obviously I knew it would have to be mentioned.

My own life was devoid of religious influence. Charlie was an atheist and though Renee went to church every once-in-a-blue-moon. she wasn't _really_ religious, despite what she said.

"I'm sure all my views sound bizarre coming from a vampire. The rest of my kind certainly think so." Her usually bright smile was filled with pain. "But I hope that there's a point to life, even for us. I just can't accept that we're all damned – surely we still get some credit for trying?"

"Yeah," I agreed "If there is a God, he wouldn't just create a species to be damned – everybody has a chance." I couldn't think of anyone – God included – who would be capable of damning Carine, she was just so pure, and selfless. It was hard not to be in awe of her.

"Well, at least someone agrees with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the rest of them … aren't so hopeful"

"Why, what do they think?" My thoughts were only really concerned with one in particular.

She winked. "You mean, what does Edythe think."

I nodded, enthusiastically – too interested to be self-conscious.

"Well," she said, slowly – almost unwillingly. "She thinks we've lost our souls. That, a special fate is reserved for us when we … disappear. She doesn't think that there's an afterlife for us."

I had to strain to hear Carine's voice, it was so soft. She was gazing out of the large arched window, staring into the impenetrable blackness of the night.

I was silent, trying to digest Carine's words. "I don't understand, how – why, does she think that way?"

Carine sighed again, and suddenly – for the first time – I really felt it; her age. How truly ancient she was, all the things she must have seen. I felt dwarfed.

"Edythe, for all she hides it, has always struggled the most with what we are. She believes that we are unnatural, that we serve no purpose in God's Plan, and so we have simply been abandoned …"

"That's not true," I blurted out, interrupting. Then I flushed, feeling foolish. My face heated up. "Sorry," I mumbled.

She laughed. "Not at all," she said, motioning for me to continue.

"it's just that, I look at you all, and see how different you are, and how hard you try" – I glanced down at my injury – "and even if you do fail sometimes, it can't all count for nothing. I mean, if there _is_ some deity or whatever, he'd have to take your struggle and good-character into account, right?"

"Ah, well. I tend to like to take a more optimistic view of the situation too. I see my daughter. My wonderful, beautiful – strong – daughter. And I have to believe. If not for myself, then for her. I hope God will give her more than she thinks."

"Yeah," I agreed. "He'd be kinda lame not to."

She laughed again at that. "Indeed he would."

"That's been the real problem, hasn't it? The real reason she doesn't want me … like you."

Carine grimaced and nodded. "Yes. But, if you believed as she did, could you do it? Take away her soul, her existence – the thing that made her _living_."

The way she phrased the question thwarted me. For a time, I couldn't make myself answer.

"I – I don't know," I finally admitted. "But, it wouldn't be my choice, it'd be up to her. Just as it should be up to me now."

"Should it really though?" She questioned, probing softly. "She'd be responsible as well, even if it is simply for changing you."

"She's not the only person able to do it," I said slowly, eyeing Carine seriously.

"Heavens no," she laughed, and the room became lighter. "I'm afraid this is something you'll just have to sort out between you. I'll take no sides. It has to be consensual from both parties." She looked at me, stared into my eyes – suddenly sober. "That's the hardest part to all this you know."

"What?"

"Changing others. It's one of the few instances where I've found it so hard to know if I was doing the right thing. Normally, my morals are simple – it's obeying them that's hard. But with this, I struggled for years – trying to determine if my actions were justified, or whether I was acting out of a selfish desire for companionship. Sometimes, I still wonder if I really made the right decision at all. Perhaps I should never have changed anyone."

I shuddered at the thought of that: Edythe dying all those years ago … I almost couldn't imagine a life without her anymore.

"Edythe, as you know, was the first person I turned. It was 1918. The time of the Great War and – of course – the Spanish flu. I was in Chicago, working as a nurse – women weren't allowed to be qualified doctors back then. Even so, I tried to do what I could, correcting mistakes where I could, using my superior knowledge to help. But, of course, there was only so much that I could do. Anyway, it was Edythe's father who made up my mind."

Carine's voice was so low I could barely hear it. It was almost as though she was talking to herself.

"Her father?" I echoed. Whenever I'd asked Edythe about her family, she'd dismissed me, saying that they'd perished long ago and her memories were vague. I was reminded that although Carine had only met them briefly, and so long ago, she could recall them perfectly – her memory did not fade with time.

"Yes, her father. His name was Edward. Edward Senior. I never spoke to her mother – I never even learnt her name – she'd died before I arrived at the hospital, in one of the earlier waves of the illness. But Edward – Edward hung on until the end – doggedly determined to see his daughter live. He'd nursed her himself, although it risked his own chances of survival. He had sharp eyes, he watched me – noticed that I was superior to the others – he would frequently joke, always remaining resiliently optimistic. He had green, emerald eyes, like Edythe – "

"She had green eyes?"

"Yes … and she inherited that same bronze sheen to her hair." Carine was far away now, lost in her thoughts. "Almost inevitably, I grew attached, a dangerous thing given my … species. I went in one night – I always worked nights. It was easier for me that way, I could help more – get away with more under the cover of darkness. And I could see that he'd taken a bad turn. His chest was heaving, his skin drenched in sweat – his body had given up – it was too weak to fight anymore.

"He didn't look weak though, when he glared up at me from where he lay—" She broke off then, as if checking that I was still paying attention to her story.

She needn't have worried. I was gripped.

"And then … Then …. He said 'save her!' and though his voice was soft and ragged from the fever – it pierced me.

I promised that I would do my best.

He wasn't satisfied. 'You must,' he demanded. 'Do what the others cannot. Save my daughter!' His voice was iron, and I was – for just an instant – sure that he knew my secret.

"I was lonely. I'd spent years haunted by it, I wanted someone that I could live with – someone to share my life of solitude. For years I'd wrestled morally with the question, not believing it to be right. To subject someone to such a harsh existence.

"But, there Edythe lay, dying. That was inevitable – there was no conventional medicine that could've helped her at the time. She would only be saved by my interference, and I knew, somehow, that it was right."

I could picture it – the scene – Edythe and her father, lying side-by-side. One dead. One dying.

"So I did it.. Did what I'd wanted for so, so long. I wheeled her father to the morgue, placing him carefully among the other victims of the terrible disease. Then, I returned to Edythe, knowing – already – what I was going to do. No-one would notice. It was late, the hospital was under-staffed, the nurses were exhausted, shuffling about their tortured patients. In all the chaos, they would never notice if one went missing."

"So I took her from where she lay and carried her, in the dead of night, back to my home. There I deliberated ferociously; I began to doubt my earlier decision: I had no real idea how to actually carry out the process – I could only remember the fuzzy human memories of it happening to me – it wasn't exactly much to go on. I'd also never actually tasted human blood, I didn't know – as no-one truly does without experiencing it – what the overpowering taste would do to me. In the end, I settled simply for recreating – as best I could – what was done to me all those years ago. I regretted the way I'd changed her later; it was probably one of the most painful ways I could've chosen. But, at the time, I was blissfully unaware."

"Did you ever regret changing her?" I asked, taking advantage of her momentary silence.

She paused, deliberating. Her expression grew pained and her voice dropped even lower – becoming almost inaudible to my ears, even though she was right next to me. "I am so proud of the person that my daughter has become, Beau. So, so, so very proud – and I'm so glad now that she's found you. But …" She paused and there was a long pregnant moment. I waited patiently as she prepared herself, a lump in my throat.

"Well," she said, still in the same quiet tone. "There was a time, as you probably know, when Edythe grew … dissatisfied with our diet. She attempted to forge her own way, she began feeding in the … conventional way … reasoning that if she preyed only on the wicked, then it wouldn't matter. And, it was at that time – over those two long years – that, whilst I waited and believed in my daughter, I did question. I questioned whether it was right for me to change her. And whether I was now, at least partly, responsible for the lives she had taken.

"Anyway, I think that's enough for one night. I'd better take you home. Charlie will get worried if you're not back soon."

The door swung open and Edythe smoothly entered the room at a slow, human pace. Her face was carefully smooth. I felt a pang run through me.

"I think I can do that," she said, and her eyes locked on mine. Her gaze was filled with such emotion that it was hard to keep eye-contact.

I looked down at my ruined, blood-soaked shirt. "Carine can take me, it's fine. I know how hard it is when you can smell my blood – "

She almost scowled at me. Then seemed to think the better of it and smiled. "Beau, Beau – you're always thinking of others. Even when any sane person would be concerned with themselves." She paused and then added: "I don't know whether it's frustrating or beautiful." She shook her head, as if in disbelief. "Don't worry about me," her expression became tender, almost like a mother looking down at her child. "There's no danger. Ever. I will protect you – I swear it." She snapped the last part, betraying her facade. "Anyway, I'll go and get you a change of clothes. We can't have Charlie seeing you like that." She smiled, but it didn't quite touch her eyes. She turned slowly – as if trying not to startle me – and left the room, shutting the door carefully behind her.

I glanced at Carine. "How do you think she dealing with it?" I asked, trying to keep my tone casual.

She pursed her lips, thoughtfully. "She's … angry. This is her worst fear. You being hurt because of us – because of our lack of self-control – our weakness."

"It's not your fault," I said automatically. Then I realised that it wasn't entirely true. It was their fault, at least; it was Jessamine's. But also mine. I was _so_ stupid, of all the times to be clumsy—

Earnest entered then, his face beaming, as though nothing had happened.

"How you feeling Beau?" He asked.

"I'm fine." The response was automatic. "I've never seen a doctor work so fast."

Earnest laughed a little too loudly.

Archie and Edythe stepped into the room then, Archie's face was subdued, he looked upset, and disappointed, though whether it was in Jessamine or me I couldn't tell. Edythe was glowering at his back, and I got the impression they were having a private mental conversation.

"You should have seen!"

"I tried," Archie roared back. "I really did, I just didn't know until it happened, and I never believed that Jessamine would actually lose control the way she–"

"Shut up," Edythe snarled. "I'm sick of your excuses." Her face was a mask of righteous fury, brows furrowed, lips drawn back displaying her gleaming teeth.

"Edythe." My voice was hoarse. As I called to her, I sat up and reached out, wrapping an arm around her cool, strong waist. She looked down at me and schooled her expression.

She glared at Archie once more and motioned to the door. "Get out."

He left.

"Edythe," Earnest tentatively said. His voice was quiet with surprise.

"What?" She fixed her piercing gaze on him.

"It's not his fault," he said simply. "You know it isn't."

Edythe looked away from him then, turning her attention back to me. "Here, I got you clothes." She passed me a T-shirt and jeans. Then, too overwhelmed to even feel embarrassed, I quickly changed.

"Come on," she said, her voice tight. "I'll take you home now."

It was then, as we got in the car, that I began to wonder whether the damage done to the Cullen family was irreparable …

 **Authors Note: Please, as usual, feel free to point out any errors, tell me if anything is out of character or inconsistent.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **-Take care**

 **-V**

 **Posted: 17/11/17**

 **Updated: 21/08/19**

Minor Edits


	4. Chapter III: Consequences

**Chapter III: Consequences**

We arrived home in minutes. I hadn't complained at Edythe's speed. Her mood was black. She fixed her gaze on the road ahead, her emotionless expression bathed in the red light from the dashboard. My truck rumbled loudly as it jolted to a halt and I involuntarily winced in sympathy. There was no sound and the night was silent. I cleared my throat self-consciously, uncomfortable in the silence. She turned her scorching gaze to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly. Her voice was soft and her expression was pained. I remained silent, overwhelmed by the intensity. Her expression became anguished. She was misinterpreting my silence. "Are you in pain?" Her voice projected smoothly. "I can go and get some—"

"No, no. I'm not in pain." I interjected quickly to ease her concern. Then I took a second to work out what I actually wanted to say. "I'd just like to know what you're thinking. I mean, I'm sorry for—" I stopped speaking. Edythe's expression had become furious and feral. I shrank away from her.

"You're sorry." She shrieked. "Why would _you_ be sorry Beau? Tell me exactly what _you_ have done that requires an apology."

I was still recovering from my surprise at her anger. "Well," I said slowly, "I was dumb. I shouldn't have cut myself in front of you, it was a silly mistake." Saying it aloud made it seem much more real, and I felt more stupid. I almost winced. "What I'm trying to say is that I should have been more careful."

If possible, her expression grew even angrier.

 _Uh oh_

" _Careful_ ," she sneered, incredulous. "You should have been more careful. That's really conclusion that you came to is it?"

I remained quiet, stunned at the venom in her voice.

"You were _attacked_ Beau, and it had nothing to do with you. Jessamine _attacked_ _you_. And all you did was prick yourself on the finger, a simple mistake. A mistake that you could have made anywhere else – were you not with us – and suffered no consequence. Jessamine carries the blame. She lost control and almost killed you. She can never—"

"Edythe," I interrupted, overcoming my stupor. "I think you're overreacting. It's not really Jessamine's fault. I mean, it's not like she was trying to intentionally hurt me." Edythe said nothing. "Anyway, there's no harm done. Carine was there, it's fine now – I might not even have a scar."

"You think I'm overreacting! Beau, are you in your right mind? It would have only taken another millisecond and you would be gone. G.O.N.E. Dead." She finally seemed to realise how loud her voice had gotten. She took a deep lungful of air. Her arms held me uncomfortably tightly in their iron grip. She closed her eyes and her breath came slowly, rhythmically – calming. A steady in-out, always at the same tempo. She pressed her face into my hair so that her lips touched my scalp.

"I _love_ you, Beau," she whispered. "I won't let you be in danger because of what we are. I will do anything to stop that. Anything."

I looked out past her shoulder, staring out of the side window of the car at nothing. I knew she wasn't exaggerating.

I stayed silent, not really knowing the proper way to respond.

We stayed in my truck for a long time. Neither of us wanted to leave.

"Come on then. You'd better go in, or Charlie 'll start worrying." Her tone was lighter now. "I'll bring your presents." She opened the car door and stepped outside in one swift, smooth graceful motion – presents in hand. I followed her, slower and more cautiously. We stood in front of the house facing each other.

"Will I see you later tonight?" I asked her, trying to keep my tone from sounding pleading.

She smiled, "would you like to?"

"More than anything."

She sighed, and her face became conflicted. I waited patiently, until, eventually, she made up her mind. Her expression smoothened over, becoming as inscrutable as a rock. "If you're sure, I'll be up later."

I nodded cautiously.

We both knew that we needed to speak, but I didn't think that Edythe wanted to.

Charlie was sitting in front of the TV when we came in, probably still watching the baseball game. "How come you're home so early, kid?"

I panicked, what was the cover story?

Thankfully, he didn't seem to expect an answer. He paused the game and poked his head around the door. "And what happened to your arm?"

He couldn't see the bandages beneath my borrowed clothes – apparently he didn't even notice that I was wearing borrowed clothes – but, of course, I couldn't hide the sling.

"Well, err – I tripped. Carine put it in a sling just in case. I also cut myself."

"Where?" he said, suddenly frantic.

"On my chest, we were cutting cake and then …"

Somehow, he didn't question it, I guess he was used to me … well, being _me_.

"Has Carine had a look at those cuts too?"

"Yeah, she says they'll heal naturally on their own."

He relaxed at that, beaming at Edythe. "Your mother knows what she's doing when it comes to injuries. There's no one I'd trust more."

"Thanks Charlie, she'll be happy to hear that." Edythe said. Then the smile was gone, and her face was serious. "But Carine's just a doctor, there's nothing special about her."

I shifted, a little uncomfortable with all the lying – I was so bad at it. "Well, I'm going to go to bed, I'm tired."

Charlie looked a bit perplexed. Well, it was early. "You could always do something with me you know. It is your Birthday. It's supposed to be a time for family and stuff … I mean, I know you've never had your birthday with me but …"

I winced. If only he'd asked earlier.

"Yeah," I said, trying to sound genuine, "I would, it's just my arm and stuff …"

"Sure, sure." He tried to brush off the disappointment, but it lingered in his tone. It made me feel even worse. But it wasn't like telling him the truth was an option.

"Don't forget painkillers," he reminded me.

"Carine's already given me some."

"Yeah, sorry, course she has."

"See you tomorrow dad."

With that, I hurried upstairs. I quickly brushed my teeth, probably not giving them due attention, tore a comb through my hair and changed into my pyjamas. I skipped washing. Edythe lay motionless on my bed, looking like a model from an ad.

Her gaze fell on me and amusement lightened her features. "Nice excuse. 'We were cutting cake, and then …'" She laughed, but it didn't meet her eyes.

I flushed, "Well, I didn't know what else to say. And you didn't help me on that one. You know I'm a bad liar."

My stack of presents, that I'd yet to open, stood on my table – neatly ordered by size.

"Can we open these now?" I gestured to the presents.

"I didn't realise you were so enthusiastic."

"I think I've finally learnt to enjoy my birthday."

"You mean, you've finally been able to see reason."

I shrugged. "You managed to get me interested."

She lifted the first present from the pile, a square rectangular box.

"I'll open it," she said, tearing the wrapper off and revealing a white box with a white bow on the top.

She held the present out to me. It was a light, it felt empty. I opened and read the note:

Beau, hope you aren't scared of flying.

Say hello to your mother for us all

Love Carine and Earnest

"Flying? Where would we be flying to?"

"Open and find out." It looked like she was holding back a smile.

I lifted the lid, revealing a roll of paper covered in fine print. It took me a second to understand what I was looking at. Plane tickets. To Jacksonville. Two of them. Edythe and I were going to see my mom.

I grinned. "Neat! Two tickets to see my mom. Me and you."

A small smile graced her face. "If you want." Then she sighed. "I expected you to be annoyed, you've surprised me as usual."

"Annoyed. Why would I be annoyed?"

"Well, they spent money on the present."

I pursed my lips, deliberating. "I suppose, but it's a good gift – so it's ok."

She shook her head, "I don't know why I listened to you …"

"Enough of that," I admonished. "It's good that you didn't spend money on me. You give me enough as it is."

Her face darkened. It was the wrong thing to say.

"Yes, I give you enough already, don't I." Her voice was full self-loathing. "I am terrible for you Beau," she moaned, cradling her head in her hands. " _We_ are terrible for you, I wish you'd understand that."

We said nothing for a long time.

The rain thundered outside, pelting against the roof.

I _did_ understand. I _did_ take her seriously.

"I understand now," I said. It felt very dark my room. "I didn't before. But I do now."

I did not want to, but my mind began to think of Jessamine and I could not discipline it. She lunged towards me. Her claws tore into my chest and I felt an ache that I had not felt at the time. I felt all of the shock as my body flew backwards and the crockery shattered.

The sound of the crockery shattering did not stop. My mind was shattering. And then I realised that my body was shattering. No – shaking.

Edythe reacted instantly, pulling me close to her, stroking my hair. She murmured softly to me, but I couldn't hear her. Her steel-like grip kept my body from moving, but it didn't stop the ringing in my head. Everything sounded muted, my vision was blurred. Jessamine occupied all of my mental space. I closed my eyes: only conscious of Edythe, hard and cool – the frame of her body sculpted against mine. I focused on the iciness of her skin, the wash of her breath, the scent of her skin …

I opened my eyes, after what seemed like an eternity. Edythe's eyes were wide with concern, flecks of white intermingled with the gold iris'. It seemed to take ages as, slowly, her voice became coherent again. "Beau, Beau," she hissed. "Can you hear me?"

I blinked. Then I blinked again, trying to regain my bearings. "What happened?" I asked, my voice shook embarrassingly – but then, I had been through a lot today.

She pursed her lips, her expression still anxious. "You're in shock."

Her voice rung in my ears – like a bell. The sound rattled my skull. I winced.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was formal now – methodical. She was the doctor and I was the patient. She was caring for me – like she always did. I felt a bolt of irrational anger. "I'll go get you some medication."

I shook my head and reached towards her, suddenly stricken by a desperation. "Don't go."

She grinned easily at me. "Don't worry", she winked, "I'll be back quickly enough to catch the door – Charlie won't hear a thing."

I was about to voice an objection, surely not even _she_ could move _that_ fast? But then, she was gone. And then – instantly – she was back, with a box of pills and a glass in hand. The door had barely moved a fraction, it seemed – to my mortal eyes – as though she'd just vanished and then been replaced with a double who carried the drugs. Her grin was still in place. "See."

"Show-off," I muttered.

Her smile broadened. "I thought you'd know by now Beau: never bet against me – you'll always lose."

I rolled my eyes, but I was relieved at the change of atmosphere. I guess we both needed the release, or 'catharsis' – as Edythe put it.

"Now," Edythe's voice became firm. "Take these."

Too tired to argue, I popped the pill into my mouth and chugged it down with water. Then I retched, coughing and spluttering. I hated pills. Edythe jumped off the bed, lunging towards me.

"It's fine," I said in between wheezes, holding up my hand.

"Beau! You're lucky I don't have a heart," she grumbled. "If I did, I think it would've stopped beating!"

"Sorry," I gasped, still struggling to regain my breath, "my fault."

I hated pills.

"It's getting late," Edythe muttered. "Let's open the rest of your presents, shall we?"

I nodded mutely, grateful for any distraction she could provide.

The next gift on the pile was small and thin, it was covered in sparkly white wrapping paper. I recognised Edythe's handwriting on the tag:

Sweet Dreams Beau,

I paused, absorbing the message, trying to figure out what was inside. Edythe almost seemed apprehensive as she gave me her gift, avoiding eye-contact with me. I took the parcel from her cold grip, and put it on my lap – suddenly inexplicably nervous.

"You swear you didn't spend anything?" I threatened

"What, and risk your wrath?" Edythe laughed. "I wouldn't dare. Don't worry, I didn't spend a dime."

I took a deep breath, steeling myself – not really knowing what to expect. Then, I tore off the packaging to reveal a see-through case.

A CD case, and inside, a disc. it was white. I held it in my hands, staring at it. I opened it up. It was blank, she hadn't given me any clues as to what was on it.

"Wow, thanks," I said earnestly.

She snorted. "You haven't even listened to it yet, Beau."

Then, she easily slid her hand onto my lap, popping the CD out of the case and sliding it into the player. It started playing.

It was my lullaby, smoothly sounding out of the speakers, each note cleanly struck, the music filled with such obvious emotion ...

I lost myself in it. Listening.

"What do you think?" I could sense the anticipation.

"I thought it was at least bound to be a change from that metal music Phil gave you." She shuddered. "I still don't understand how you can listen to that. Anyway, if you don't like it that's fine we—"

"I love it," I said quietly. "It's the most beautiful music I've ever heard."

She looked at me sceptically. "Really?" Her voice was soft.

"Well, yeah. It's–" I searched for a word "—amazing."

She relaxed and grinned, a true smile this time, her dimples fully displayed.

"I was thinking about buying you a piano and putting it in your room; that way I could play it to you – but I didn't think you'd let me."

"You're right – I wouldn't. Besides, there's not enough room for a piano in here anyway."

She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm sure we could've figured something out." Her gaze flickered to the clock on my desk. "It's late, you should probably sleep."

I pushed my lips together. "What? I don't even get a birthday kiss …"

She smiled. "I think you're overestimating my self-control." Her smile evaporated. "Let's not tempt fate twice in one night."

I grumbled incoherently. it wasn't worth arguing over. There'd be other days, and I was pretty tired.

For a long time, I lay there, staring up at the ceiling, imagining the blackness outside. I couldn't get to sleep.

It was Jessamine.

What would've happened if Edythe hadn't been there? Or if Jessamine had just dug a little deeper into my skin?

I shuddered. I knew the answer.

I flipped on my bedside light and I felt better.

"What are you thinking about?" I knew Edythe would easily hear.

Edythe's outline shifted in the chair. "I thought you were trying to sleep," she said. Her face was relaxed, but her voice betrayed her worry.

"I … can't." The simple admission was surprisingly difficult to make.

Her face drew tight. "I suppose." She paused. "Given all that you've experienced … it's not very surprising." There was another long moment. "In answer to your question, I was thinking of morality. Right and wrong."

I froze.

She moved from her seat to sit at the foot of my bed. Her legs dangled over the edge.

I pushed off the quilt and shuffled awkwardly up against her. She looked at me and her expression became pained. "I don't know," she whispered. "I don't know what I should do … what would be best for you." She sounded tired and defeated. "I love you Beau. But I'm not right for you. A vampire and a human … A lion and a lamb." She laughed bitterly. "Me and you … It will only end badly."

"No!" I hissed. I was slightly surprised at my own ferocity. "You can't really think that," I said. "If you hadn't been there tonight, I'd be dead."

She growled. "If I'd _never_ been there, none of this would have ever happened."

I shrugged. "Then I would have been killed by Taylor and her rogue van."

"You're missing the point Beau." Her breath hitched. Then she paused and took a long, heavy breath. "My – our – existence as vampires has put you in danger. It's not safe anymore … It never was."

There was silence for a very long time. We both knew that what Edythe had said was true.

I was tired, and I had the feeling that I was concentrating very hard, but, really I was just staying awake. I noticed that I was leaning against Edythe. I wondered how long I had been doing that.

I yawned.

"Come on then. I think I should probably go, you—"

She broke off as I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Please don't leave me." My voice was a barely audible mumble. But of course, she'd hear it easily.

In the dark, sitting next to her, I felt very scared. I knew that if she left I would feel more scared.

Edythe pursed her lips, her face expressionless, then she groaned quietly.

"I know you already know," she said, "but I don't think I can ever say it enough. Beau, I love you. No matter what, I love you." I was barely able to catch her voice. Our conversation seemed to be getting quieter and quieter. "I only want what's best for you."

My fear went away very peacefully, and suddenly I felt very daring.

She smiled as I held a finger to her lips, silencing her. I gently cupped her carved face in my hands, inhaling a deep lungful of her. I pushed my lips into hers, desperately crashing them together, suddenly overcome by overwhelming irrational impulse, a need, to do whatever I wanted and, for once, not bother with being carefu _l._ " _This_ is what's best for me." I gasped the words into her mouth.

Edythe froze, whether with surprise, fear or hunger – I didn't know. I didn't care.

Then she kissed back with a loud, primal grunt – the noise of an animal. Then, she pulled away for a moment and pushed me down onto the bed. Her eyes were wild and wide, beams of yellow in the pitch-black darkness. Her face was taut with lust and her hair hung over her face partially obscuring it. She seemed totally out of control, in just the way that I wanted. Her perfect poise was gone, only her unchecked passion remained. Her arms pinned me almost painfully against the bed. Strong, smooth, white. Pillars of muscle.

And then her cool, full lips descended – again – against mine, her mouth hungrily sucking, her tongue easily punched into my mouth, exploring it ravenously.

This went on for some time, and eventually I began to feel lightheaded. I couldn't think. I could barely breathe. I'd never seen her lose control like this before, she'd never been this … heated. Finally she was satisfying a side I'd never really seen in her before. A side only I'd believed _I_ _'d_ really possessed. It felt good. But I had to breathe. I squeezed her arm lightly – I needed a break. Unlike her – I did have a functioning cardiovascular system. She didn't move. She didn't even appear to register my actions. My head was pounding now, my lungs desperate for breath. I squeezed harder, my nails biting into her arm.

She blinked, then registered my expression, my bulging eyes and red face beaded with sweat. She released me, tearing away, back to the foot of my bed, her voracious sensual desire gone. I lay spread on the bead, gasping for air like a fish. My body felt numb, whether from the temperature of Edythe's skin, the lack of oxygen, or surprise at how quickly things had escalated, I didn't know. It was probably all three. Edythe watched me warily. Her body was tense and rigid in the dark.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," I panted. "I think I'd forgotten the effects of your kissing expertise."

Edythe quirked an eyebrow and the ghost of a smile slipped onto her face. Then her expression became a mixture of exasperated humour and annoyance. "I don't know whether I believe that – we kissed quite … passionately, earlier today." She shifted slightly, her demeanour subtly switching. "I don't think you see this the right way Beau," she said, her voice heavy. All traces of the smile were now gone. "I almost – no! I did, lose control. You were in danger for a _second_ time in one day!" She rested her head in her hands and looked to the floor.

"I'd hardly call that _danger,_ " I argued, "you were just -", I searched for the word, "stimulated."

Edythe didn't respond for a long while, deep in thought. When she looked up at me again, there was a deep desperation buried in her eyes. "Please," she whispered, hypnotising me without even trying; she was the magnet – I, just the dull piece of metal – I couldn't help but be pulled towards her. "Let me try again. I can make it work. I _will_ make it work." Her eyes scorched gloriously, burning with determination. "I will show you …" She trailed off as something inside of her hardened. She acted quickly on her new resolve, moving towards me at human pace. I impulsively responded, leaning in, losing myself in the stunning beauty of her face as it grew nearer. Then our lips met. Edythe was gentle: loving instead of demanding, giving instead of taking. There was no frantic need to her actions. She was lazy and languid, drawing out each moment, attentively anticipating my needs. Her lips roamed my face, trailing from my mouth up my nose and settling on my forehead. Her arms were softly wrapped around me and it felt natural, like she didn't even need to mind herself.

Edythe seemed able to sense my surprise at her sudden change. "It's like I said before," she breathed, "the first time you really saw me, in the forest clearing – it's mind over matter."

 _Mind over matter._ Simple. The words reverberated inside my skull, rattling my brain cells and pulling past memories forward, to the centre-stage of my consciousness. Vaguely, through the disorientating distracting haze of Edythe's presence in my mind, I remembered that day. Edythe stepping into the sun. My first real look under her mask.

"Mind over matter," I echoed quietly. My mind was not quite functional. I was dazed.

"Yep," she said simply, normally. A perfect smile was fixed on her perfect face, held there naturally. Then for that brief instant, we were normal: everything was right between us, Jessamine hadn't tried to kill me earlier, Edythe wasn't even a vampire. I was a boy, Edythe was a girl and we were both hopelessly in love. Ordinary.

The moment passed. Edythe leaned back. The spell was broken. I heard the sound of Charlie clumping loudly up the stairs and flattened myself against the mattress, pulling the quilt over me in pursuit of the pretence of sleep. Edythe disappeared instantly. The door cracked open, letting in a slice of light. Charlie poked his head round. I groaned loudly and shifted a little. Perhaps I was overdoing it, I didn't care. The door shut, the sliver of light vanished and I was plunged back into darkness. Edythe returned immediately, but she was slightly different than before; the atmosphere had been ruined by the intrusive normality of my life. I yawned again. I _was_ tired. Edythe shook her head and blinked, bringing herself away from whatever she'd been contemplating. She reached out and casually ran her hand through my hair.

"You're exhausted," she stated simply. "I'll leave you to sleep now. Don't worry. I won't go far," her face became teasing. "I can't resist hearing what you'll say."

I ground my teeth, feeling my blood rush to my face. I expected her to cringe away, or drawback. She didn't – supremely self-assured – she slowly leaned forward and tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear, cocking her head when my heart stuttered slightly.

"Goodnight Beau, sweet dreams."

And with that, she left.

 **Author** **'s Note: Thanks for reading. Merry Christmas to everyone. If all goes well this chapter should be posted on Christmas Day. Hope you all have a wonderful time, even if you're working. Some small changes in this chapter, though they're building up to some bigger ones later. It's come to my attention that there have been some rookie errors in my earlier chapters. These will be fixed shortly.**

 **Please, as always, be sure to criticise (as long as it** **'s civil), tell me what you thought – I appreciate all reader input. I'm currently (kind of) on the look-out for a beta – if you're interested please PM me about it. Hope everything is in character.**

 **-Thanks**

 **-Have a Nice Day**

 **-V**

 **-Posted 29/12/17**

 **-Updated 30/12/17**

● Various instances of 'mum' changed to 'mum', due to helpful advice from a friendly reviewer.

● Chapter title now centred on the page.

 **-Updated 05/09/19**

· Proofed & edited.


End file.
